


ASD

by JaneDoe112255



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Autism, Autism Acceptance, Autism Spectrum, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood, Dont Look her up, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Poetry, SHE IS NOT A real person, Sensory Overload, Stimming, Suicide, Therapy, im so sorry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe112255/pseuds/JaneDoe112255
Summary: Life of an autistic girl whose mother did not understand her.





	ASD

**Author's Note:**

> You may want to set up an episode of Friends before reading this. Just saying

ASD  
I was ten when mom told me  
I had Autism  
Au-ti-sm

She does not tell me much  
So I go online  
Research

Alot makes sense now  
Why I rock back and forth  
Why I flap my hands.  
Back and forth  
Flap my hands  
Au-ti-sm

Mom hates me  
Although she says she hates the Autism and loves me  
How is that possible?  
Autism is a part of me  
Like a cape to a superhero  
If I did not have Autism  
I would not be me

I cannot help when-  
The lights stab my eyes  
Noise puncture my earbrums  
I start to scream because it’s all too much  
Au-ti-sm

My teacher says I need therapy  
ABA, CBT, OP, PT, Speech, SI, RDI, Floortime  
Mom says no, we are fine  
Au-ti-sm

We are not fine  
Mom cries every night.  
She wishes she had a different child  
Not one that stole her life.

I am sixteen now  
Mom wishes I was not Autistic  
I’ve never had therapy  
She wants me to change  
I can’t

I feel sad when I see mom sad  
I love her  
Although showing it is hard  
I try to show it  
Not in the way mom wants it  
Au-ti-sm

I am eighteen now  
And I am tired  
So tired  
Mom yells at me every night  
Screams that she wishes I was never born  
Shouts that I need to get out  
She is drunk

I go to my room  
Get a gun  
It’s been enough  
If Mom doesn’t want me  
She will not have me  
I put the gun to my head  
BOOM...

My name is Rosanna Del Real  
I had Autism  
Au-ti-sm

**Author's Note:**

> Now go watch your episode of Friends to erase the darkness I caused...... Sorry


End file.
